greysanatomyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Christina Ricci
Christina Ricci est une actrice américaine née le 12 février 1980 à Santa Monica (Californie). Révélée à l'âge de onze ans par son rôle de Mercredi Addams dans La Famille Addams de Barry Sonnenfeld (personnage qu'elle incarne à nouveau dans Les Valeurs de la famille Addams du même réalisateur), elle joue avec succès des rôles d'enfants, puis d'adolescentes, dans des films grand public avant de s'imposer dans des rôles plus mûrs dès 1997 avec des films comme Ice Storm ou Buffalo '66. Parmi ses plus importants succès, outre les deux volets de la Famille Addams, on peut citer Casper, Sleepy Hollow ou encore Monster. Christina Ricci tourne aussi bien dans des films indépendants que dans des super-productions. Elle apparaît également dans plusieurs séries télé. Elle crée sa première compagnie de production à dix-sept ans, Blaspheme Films qu'elle a depuis remplacé par Functioning Films. Biographie ;Premiers rôles et succès Christina est le quatrième enfant de Ralph et Sarah Ricci. Ses frères et sa sœur se nomment Rafael (né en 1971), Dante (né en 1974) et Pia (née en 1976). À l'âge de huit ans, elle est remarquée par un critique du journal Bergen Record alors qu'elle joue dans une pièce de théâtre, The Twelve Days of Christmas, dans son école, la Edgemonton School à Montclair dans le New Jersey. Désormais en contact avec le milieu du cinéma et de la télé, elle apparaîtra dans quelques publicités puis dans un épisode de l'éphémère série américaine H.E.L.P. en 1990 avant de faire ses débuts sur le grand écran la même année dans Les Deux Sirènes aux côtés de Cher, Michael Schoeffling, Bob Hoskins et Winona Ryder. En 1991 et 1993, les succès au Box-office de La Famille Addams et de sa suite Les Valeurs de la famille Addams, de Barry Sonnenfeld, lui apportent la célébrité. Elle y interprète Mercredi Addams, personnage sombre et bizarre qui lui collera longtemps à la peau. La jeune actrice enchaîne des films destinés avant tout à un jeune public, tels que Casper de Brad Silberling, Le Secret de Bear Mountain ou Le Nouvel espion aux pattes de velours qui connaissent des fortunes diverses au Box Office. ;Vers le cinéma indépendant À l'âge de dix-sept ans, Christina se tourne vers le cinéma d'auteur et obtient des rôles plus adultes, notamment dans Ice Storm de Ang Lee ou Buffalo '66 de Vincent Gallo, des choix artistiques appréciés par les critiques et qui lui valent très vite le surnom de "Indy Queen", la reine du cinéma indépendant. L'année 1998 est particulièrement prolifique pour la jeune actrice qui se retrouve à l'affiche de huit films dont Sexe et autres complications qui lui vaut d'être nommée aux Golden Globe Awards dans la catégorie "meilleure actrice dans un film musical ou une comédie" en 1999. Tout en restant fidèle au cinéma indépendant, elle tourne dans des films orientés vers un plus large public, ainsi Sleepy Hollow - La légende du cavalier sans tête, aux côtés de Johnny Depp avec qui elle avait déjà joué dans Las Vegas Parano, et qu'elle retrouvera dans The Man Who Cried. ;Production de films, rôles dans des séries télé et au théâtre À l'orée des années 2000, Christina Ricci ajoute une corde à son arc en se lançant dans la production de films avec la compagnie Blaspheme Films qu'elle a créée trois ans plus tôt. Elle produit ainsi Prozac Nation et Pumpkin, films dans lesquels elle joue également. Elle apparaît dans les séries télévisées Malcolm et Ally McBeal où elle interprète Liza Bump, un personnage récurrent dans les sept derniers épisodes de l'ultime saison de la série. Suivent Joey puis Grey's Anatomy. Elle obtient une nomination aux Emmy Awards pour son rôle le temps de deux épisodes dans cette dernière. Côté cinéma, elle tourne sous la direction de Woody Allen dans La Vie et tout le reste puis dans Monster où elle partage l'affiche avec Charlize Theron laquelle remportera un Oscar. Suivent notamment Pénélope, Black Snake Moan aux côtés de Samuel L. Jackson et Speed Racer, blockbuster de Lana et Lilly Wachowski qui ne remporte pas le succès escompté. En 2009 on retrouve Christina Ricci à la télé dans trois épisodes de la série Saving Grace. Au cinéma, elle apparaît notamment dans New York, I Love You, suite de Paris, je t'aime. Il s'agit d'un film à sketches, Christina joue dans le segment dirigé par Shunji Iwai. Elle est également à l'affiche de After.Life de Agnieszka Wojtowicz-Vosloo, aux côtés de Liam Neeson et prête sa voix pour le film d'animation Alpha et Oméga qui sort en 2010. Le 23 septembre 2010, l'actrice fait ses premiers pas sur scène à Broadway dans la pièce de théâtre Time Stands Still écrite par Donald Margulies. La pièce se jouera jusqu'au 30 janvier 2011. En 2011, elle s'investit dans une nouvelle série produite par ABC, Pan Am, où elle joue l'un des rôles principaux, celui de Maggie Ryan, une hôtesse de l'air dans les années 1960. La diffusion aux États-Unis débute le 25 septembre 2011 à la télévision. Malgré un très bon démarrage, l'audience ne cesse ensuite de baisser. La série est annulée à l'issue de la première saison malgré le succès rencontré à l'étranger. Christina Ricci est présente, avec Robert Pattinson, Uma Thurman et Kristin Scott Thomas dans l'adaptation du roman de Guy de Maupassant Bel-Ami réalisée par Declan Donnellan qui sort sur les écrans en 2012. Elle fait également partie de la distribution de War Flowers de Serge Rodnunsky, avec Tom Berenger. À partir du 4 avril 2012, et jusqu'au 20 mai 2012, l'actrice joue dans une pièce de théâtre Off-Broadway, au Classic Stage Company à New York, dans Le songe d'une nuit d'été mis en scène par Tony Speciale où elle tient le rôle de Hermia. ;Rôles récents et projets Après avoir tourné en Australie le film Around The Block, elle double le personnage de Vexy dans Les Schtroumpfs 2 puis rejoint Sharon Stone, Susan Sarandon, Andie MacDowell dans le casting de Mothers and Daughters. Sur le petit écran, elle apparaît dans un épisode de la série The Good Wife, en revanche elle quitte la distribution du pilote d'une nouvelle série de NBC, Girlfriend in a Coma, adaptation du roman du même titre de Douglas Coupland, où elle devait tenir le rôle principal. En 2014, dans un téléfilm produit par Lifetime, Lizzie Borden Took An Ax, elle incarne Lizzie Borden, jeune femme qui fut soupçonnée du double meurtre à la hache de son père et de sa belle-mère. Elle reprend ce rôle dans une minisérie de huit épisodes, The Lizzie Borden Chronicles, que décide de produire la chaîne après le succès du téléfilm et est diffusée du 5 avril au 24 mai 2015. Elle incarne le rôle de Zelda Fitzgerald dans la série biopic Z: The Beginning of Everything dont le pilote est diffusé le 5 novembre 2015 sur la plateforme de VOD Amazon Video. La première saison est disponible sur la plateforme à compter du 27 janvier 2017. Filmographie Cinéma *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' (2017) *''Mothers and Daughters'' (2016) *''The Hero of Color City'' (2014) *''Lizzie Borden Took an Ax'' (2014) *''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) *''Around the Block'' (2013) *''Fighting to Forgive'' (2012) *''War Flowers'' (2012) *''Bel Ami'' (2012) *''Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star'' (2011) *''California Romanza (short)'' (2011) *''Alpha and Omega'' (2010) *''After.Life'' (2009) *''All's Faire in Love'' (2009) *''New York, I Love You'' (2009) *''Speed Racer'' (2008) *''Home of the Brave'' (2006) *''Black Snake Moan'' (2006) *''Penelope'' (2006) *''Cursed'' (2005) *''Monster'' (2003) *''I Love Your Work'' (2003) *''Anything Else'' (2003) *''The Gathering'' (2003) *''Miranda'' (2002) *''Pumpkin'' (2002) *''The Laramie Project'' (2002) *''Prozac Nation'' (2001) *''All Over the Guy'' (2001) *''The Man Who Cried'' (2000) *''Bless the Child'' (2000) *''Sleepy Hollow'' (1999) *''No Vacancy'' (1999) *''200 Cigarettes'' (1999) *''Desert Blue'' (1998) *''I Woke Up Early the Day I Died'' (1998) *''Pecker'' (1998) *''Small Soldiers'' (1998) *''Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas'' (1998) *''Buffalo '66'' (1998) *''The Opposite of Sex'' (1998) *''The Ice Storm'' (1997) *''That Darn Cat'' (1997) *''Little Red Riding Hood (short)'' (1997) *''The Last of the High Kings'' (1996) *''Bastard Out of Carolina'' (1996) *''Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain'' (1995) *''Now and Then'' (1995) *''Casper'' (1995) *''Addams Family Values'' (1993) *''The Cemetery Club'' (1993) *''The Addams Family'' (1991) *''The Hard Way'' (1991) *''Mermaids'' (1990) Télévision *''Z: The Beginning of Everything'' (2015-2017) *''The Lizzie Borden Chronicles (mini-series)'' (2015) *''The Good Wife'' (2012) *''Pan Am'' (2011-2012) *''Saving Grace'' (2009) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006) *''Joey'' (2005) *''Ally McBeal'' (2002) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2002) *''The Simpsons'' (1996) *''H.E.L.P.'' (1990) Liens externes Wikipedia en:Christina Ricci Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy